Of Fairy Princes & Demon Lords
by ktoll9
Summary: Kyoko kept a secret, Ren has a secret and Lory has a secret. Together they will all work things out. Rated for Sho's potty mouth. 8)
1. Chapter 1

_**Of Fairy Princes & Demon Lords**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The pain was unbearable. She was regretting every decision she had ever made, except for one perhaps. She shook her head and screamed. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm her mind, listening to the instructions that the soothing voices around her gave. One more time in the vice, another crushing, gripping, twisting pain wracked her small body, then it was over. Blackness, points of light, bright lights and a sense of calm, elation, joy and peace flooded over her. She was finished, it was finally over.

"Kyoko-san... it's a boy." The nurse told her as she helped her get comfortable and gently placed the little blond-haired, green-eyed sprite to her breast.

"Corn?..." She whispered in shock as she stroked her son's back.

"Kuon is a very nice name Mogami-san." The doctor complimented as she heard the proper way to say it, mistakenly.

Kyoko looked up at the professional woman with a bit of shock and nodded. "Y-Yes... Kuon... It's his father's name." She said absently. _**Now**_ , she realized the truth? The man she had comforted in his sickness and possibly taken advantage of his hazy cold medicated state that produced this beautiful little fairy prince she held in her arms, was her true fairy prince and she wanted to kick herself for being so completely clueless.

This was worse than she originally thought. Had he not been the son of Kuon Hizuri and just Ren Tsuruga, she could have worked with hiding him from the world. There was no way anyone could mistake this tiny doppelganger for anyone but who he was. His father would know instantly if he ever saw him. The tears flowed freely from her eyes and she clutched the infant more closely to her.

What to do? What to do? Yes, she was keeping him, she had made that decision the second she peed on the stick and she saw the plus mark. What would the President say? He had known she was pregnant, but she never revealed the name of the father. He would most certainly know now. There was no way he wasn't aware of Ren's identity, he was his employer. She cringed inwardly.

If Moko-san saw baby Kuon, their secret would be instantly revealed to her and god only knows what _**she**_ would do. Finally, as over-protective as her mother and Todoh-san had gotten over the past year... well, the jig was up to put it mildly. At some point _really_ soon, everyone that didn't know... would definitely know that she wasn't on an overseas project. Her little project was snuggling comfortably in her arms, now nursing and his name was most certainly Kuon Hizuri, Jr. Just not officially.

* * *

Lory chuckled inwardly as he admired the beautiful infant behind the glass of the nursery. He shook his head. He had suspected for a long time that Kyoko wasn't the wanton, loose woman that she bemoaned herself to be. He was actually glad that Kuon-chan looked so much entirely like his father. It made giving the news to the two visitors that were to arrive within the hour so much easier and more convincing. No longer would a pseudo-father and mother have to pretend to be grandparents, they actually were and everything would soon be revealed. All he had to do now was figure out a way to convince them to keep silent on the matter for a little while longer, while he tried to convince the child's mother that the father would be more than happy from this new development. She had avoided him for far too long. For the past three months to be exact.

She had started avoiding him at month six when her tiny belly started to show signs of being occupied by the adorable little sprite. In fact, she had avoided everyone by taking a hiatus and only coming out in disguise to visit her closest friends. Her modeling jobs were taken under a pseudonym and she was never seen without a blonde wig, makeup and blue contacts. She had even gotten under the radar with quite a few commercials that way. Lory chuckled at that thought. She was definitely talented to be able to fool all of Japan and the people that knew her like that. She had used the name of the character she had first ever portrayed and her father's false first name, as her stage name, Chouko Kazushi. Not very creative, but very cleaver. Had anyone even suspected any of her secrets they would have known instantly.

Fortunately or, unfortunately, Kuon Sr. was just as, if not more oblivious than she had once been and never questioned her disappearance. He had only taken it for what it was, she was avoiding him and she was working on an important project. Things were absolutely about to start heating up for the pair though. Kuon was starting to dig. Lory's excuses and explanations were not satisfying his curiosity. It was only a short matter of time before...

"Boss? What are you doing here?" A cold shiver of what could only be described as fear clawed it's way up Lory's spine and pulled him out of his ruminations as he observed the squirming infant belonging to his godson. "Ren, what brings you to this little corner of the world? Are you visiting someone?" Lory tried to hide his nervousness.

Kuon looked into the brightly lit room at the only infant that stood out like a sore thumb with his blond hair, his 4 ½ kilograms and his 63 ½ centimeters. The largest baby in the room and his bed tag read: Kuon Mogami. The father's hands gripped the metal railing in front of the window tightly and he felt lightheaded. So, the memories of the dreams weren't what they seemed. They were a reality and the beautiful child before him, proved it.

His first thoughts were, _Why didn't she tell me_ , and the most prominent and second thoughts in his mind were filled with shock and wonder, _How on Earth did she give birth to a baby that big?_ Compared to the others, he was enormous. "Where is she?" He whispered to Lory. "Which room? They only had her listed in the maternity ward." He prodded.

Lory told him. Kuon turned around and nodded then headed for the nurse's station with a purpose. When he stopped in front of the ogling females, the first words from his mouth were, "I need to finish the information on my son's birth records and add him to my family registry. How do I do that?"

The eldest of the gaping fish, dressed in a nurses uniform, quickly regained her composure and answered. This was the biggest thing since the birth of Kuu Hizuri's little boy way back when. "The name of your son, Tsuruga-san?" She breathed out still trying to piece together all of this new Earth shattering information.

He smiled brightly. "Kuon Mogami. It will actually be listed as Kuon Hizuri, Jr. from this point on."

She nodded and pulled out the paperwork that was to be submitted in the evening and placed it on the counter before him. "You'll need to sign here, here and here. Then you will need to finished the paternity information on this page and sign here." Her small shaky hand gave him a pen when she noticed that he had been patting down his pockets for one.

He nodded to her. "Thank you." He took the pen and began filling everything out in front of the wide-eyed and stunned nurses. He flashed them his ID card and they nodded then witnessed the document, placing signatures stating so.

"Hiz..." The head nurse started, but he shushed her with an index finger to his lips.

"Tsuruga." He smiled.

"Tsuruga-san, if you wish, you can deliver the documents downstairs and they will enter the information into the system for you." She suggested, knowing that this was very sensitive information and he quite possibly didn't want anyone else handling it.

"Thank you, I think I will take your suggestion." He agreed as she placed the documents in a large manila envelope and sealed it, then handed it to the new father.

She smiled widely. "Congratulations on the birth of your son."

He chuckled as he took the envelope. "Thank you." He wrote his phone number on a small piece of paper. "Could you let me know when Kyoko is allowed visitors? I want her to get all the rest she needs before I see her."

The head nurse took the piece of paper, nodded, wrote the word "FATHER" on it and paper-clipped it to the inside of Kyoko's medical record to be added later. "Of course Sir. I will give you a call when she wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Isn't it funny how when it rains it pours, as the old saying goes? Kyoko, had she been awake and fully coherent she would have not thought so and Aki Shoko definitely didn't think so at the moment. Kyoko-chan had been missing for three months. She had literally dropped out of existence and had Sho worried sick. He had ordered Shoko to keep her eyes peeled for any new projects, information or, hospital admittances. Now here it was, she had been admitted through the emergency room to the maternity section of the women's care ward of Tokyo General less than 12 hours ago. Aki Shoko had a very bad feeling about this news and decided to do a little more investigating before saying a single word to her charge. The girl could have been admitted for a number of reasons, certainly not the reason that was now worming it's way into her mind.

"No... No, that's not it." She murmured to herself, shaking the horrifying thought from her mind. _That would never happen to innocent little Kyoko-chan._ She nodded. That was right, Kyoko-chan would never find herself in a position like that. She let out a sigh of relief and nodded. Definitely need to find out more. _There are many reasons a young woman would be admitted to the women's ward and they quite possibly listed her wrongly. There was no way she would be staying in the maternity ward... for any reason... Except... No, no... definitely not that reason. She was definitely not preg..._

"Shoko? Are you okay?" Sho asked as he grabbed his manager's arm, preventing her from walking into one of the columns in the lobby.

Shoko looked up at him with wide eyes. "Oh! Um... Yes..." She shook the dangerous thoughts from her mind. "I was just coming to get you for lunch." She lied.

He chuckled. "Well then... Let's go." He flashed her his smile and the receptionist swooned.

Shoko nodded. "Of course."

* * *

 _Hair: check; contacts: check; copy of my son's birth records (he smirked proudly): check; room full of flowers: check, check and check... and something to read while she sleeps_. He thought as he sat in the armchair next to the bed belonging to the mother of his child while she slept, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her temple before he sat.

Kyoko sighed quietly in her sleep and smiled softly.

 _God, she looks so beautiful._ He chuckled inwardly. _The little guy took a lot out of her, didn't he?_ He gently brushed the hair from her face. _"I love you."_ He whispered, leaned back in his seat and cracked open the book from his new movie that he would be working on.

" _I love you too, Kuon."_ She murmured in her sleep and his heart exploded with the revelation. Now, if he could only hear that from her when she was actually awake. He went back to reading his book.

He sat reading for almost an hour before the charge nurse that had helped him earlier that morning had entered the room and startled with wide eyes at the tall, green-eyed, blond male. "Tsuruga-san?" _Now I know where Kyoko-sama's baby gets his looks._ She smiled.

He shook his head. "Hizuri for now." He told her quietly.

She nodded knowingly and smiled. "Would you like to hold your son?" She asked as she quietly pulled the bassinet into the room.

He quickly put his book away. "Can I?" He asked quietly, yet filled with excitement.

"Have a seat Hizuri-sama, I'll bring him to you." She told him and lifted the squirming infant from the bed and gingerly placed him in his father's arms. "There you go, Papa. Now keep your hand there and be sure to support his head... Just like that." She instructed. "Now, you won't be able to feed him, Mama has decided to nurse."

Kuon nodded with wide-eyes and wonder as he carefully held his son in his arms. _How is it that someone like me could be a part of something this perfect?_ A small tear escaped, he gently kissed his son's crown and breathed in the new baby smell. He sat for awhile just counting tiny fingers and toes, caressing a tiny face and rubbing a plump little belly.

He sat there for as long as he could, taking in the feel of being a new father. It was nice. It gave him a sense of accomplishment that he had never felt before. This little being was because of him and Kyoko had willingly kept him in her life. She wanted him. That meant something, something big.

Kuon-chan started to fuss a little and squirm. _What do I do?_ Kuon looked up at the nurse and she chuckled at the new father's panicked look.

"He's just hungry, Hizuri-sama." She assured him and he nodded as Kyoko began to stir.

 ** _❤️️❤️️❤️️❤️️_**

The soft noises were familiar but, unusual. Her breasts began to feel sore and tingle. She was pulled out of her sleep as her nursing gown started to grow cold from the moisture around her torso. She groaned and sat up sleepily rubbing her eyes. She looked down at her wet front and groaned. "Damn-it..." She sighed not noticing the male in the room yet. "They said this would happen. I guess it's almost time to feed him." She murmured and suddenly a beautiful little body was placed in her arms by two large hands and a large male body sat next to her on the bed.

"I think he's hungry." The male told her and she nodded confused and stiffly.

She blushed when her son began rooting toward her concealed breast and finally latched on when he had uncovered her nipple from the slit in her gown. She hissed from the sensation and almost completely forgot Kuon was sitting next to her. She pulled the baby into a more comfortable position and let him do what babies do best.

Kuon chuckled. "He has quite an appetite." He commented when Kyoko had to switch breasts so the little glutton could finish off his meal.

She leaned into him, looked up and smiled. "I wonder where he gets that from? Obviously not his father." She teased. It felt so right.

Kuon sighed and rested his head on hers. "When did you plan on telling me?" She stiffened a little. "You _**did**_ plan on telling me, _**right**_? _Did you think I wouldn't come to check on you when I found out you were in the hospital, Koi?_ " He whispered softly.

She looked up at him teary-eyed. "I'm so sorry, Corn... I just... I just didn't want you to hate me for keeping him and taking advantage of you when you were sick." She whimpered.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Kyoko... I could never hate you and I'm sorry but, you didn't take advantage of me. If you did... you're more than welcome to do so, any time you like. I love you."

She gave him a surprised look. "But you told Bo that..." She then started putting the pieces together. "You loved... Me?"

He nodded and smiled. "You're Bo... Aren't you?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Figures. No wonder I didn't have a problem telling you everything. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner." He gently kissed her lips. "I love _**you**_ , Kyoko."

She followed his lips with eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face as he pulled away. "I love you too, Kuon."

He stroked her cheek. "Say it again." He whispered.

"I love you, Kuon." She said shyly with a big smile and baby Kuon began to coo out of boredom. He had finally finished his meal and he was starting to get sleepy. She hoisted him to her shoulder and began gently rubbing his little back until he dozed off.

Kuon and Kyoko sat on the bed with their new son and just enjoyed the feeling of being new parents in the silence of the flower filled hospital room.

 _ **GURGLE... GROOOOWWWLLL..**_.

Kyoko blushed and Kuon laughed. "When was the last time you ate?" He chuckled.

She looked up and noticed that it wasn't dark outside anymore and realized that it was well into the afternoon. "I think maybe yesterday at around five."

Kuon stood up and rubbed his hands together. "Well, we can't have that. You're eating for you and him now and he obviously has my Dad's appetite. I'll go grab us something to eat." He kissed her and Kuon, grabbed his wallet from the side table and rushed out the door. "I'll be right back. I love you."

She giggled. "I love you too." She watched the door shut after he left. "Did you hear that, Kuon-chan? Papa loves us." She smiled softly and kissed the dozing infant.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

As the couple dined and their infant slept, friends and family prepared to gather to congratulate the new mother.

Kuon looked up at Kyoko as she finished her meal and smiled brightly. He had been doing that a lot in the past 24 hours. "Marry me..."

She almost choked on the milk she had been drinking. She cleared her throat and wiped her mouth. "Kuon... We haven't even dated. What will people say?" She protested.

"Who cares what they say and if you want to get technical... We have dated, just not officially." He pointed out.

She looked at him confused.

He chuckled. "Late dinners. The hotel stays as the Heel Siblings. Celebrating holidays together. Lunches." He stopped her before she could protest and held up a finger. "And our date in Guam." He reminded her.

"It would have been nice to know..." She groused looking down at her hands as they wrung in her lap.

"Please? I don't want you leaving this hospital with any other last name than Hizuri. I don't want you going home to anywhere else but mine. I love you Kyoko and I want to take care of you and Kuon for the rest of our lives. Will you let me do that? Please?" He practically begged her.

She looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

He chuckled and sat next to her. "I've never been more sure about something in my life." He told her with conviction.

She nodded nervously. "Okay."

He excitedly pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you... Thank you so much." He kissed her temple. "I'm going to get everything ready. You just stay here, relax and be my perfect Kyoko." He told her as he pulled out his phone and left the room.

Kyoko fell back into her bed and sighed. Everything was just happening so fast. She hoped that this was the right decision.

* * *

"You're sickening! You're worse than a stupid little girl that thinks of nothing but love! You're a whore. You whored yourself out to some foreign asshole and got saddled with an ugly little gaijin bastard child!" He spat out.

"My son is not ugly and his father loves me and him. Now get the hell out of my room Shotaro! I don't need you and I don't want you in my life!" She yelled and the pair could be heard in the hall. Shoko winced.

"I thought you were in love with Tsuruga! Are you really that easy?" He kept goading. There was no way he was going to leave until she was completely ripped apart.

"I never fell in love with Tsuruga-san. I fell in love with Kuon." She told him.

"Oh yeah... If he cares so much, then where is this Kuon? The father of your bastard!" He spat out.

"I'm right here." He announced as Shoko was trying to prevent the tall male from entering the room. He looked so completely pissed off that she feared for Sho's life. "I think you need to leave my wife's room. I won't ask you again."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I don't?" He asked cockily.

"I will have to have my assistant and security escort you out of Hizuri-chan's room." Another male voice chimed in behind Kuon and Shoko.

Sho laughed. "Whatever, a bastard is a bastard and that's how the media will see it. You will never rise to my level." He sneered at her and left, shaking out of Ruto's grip with Shoko following him.

Kyoko sighed in relief. "I never thought I could hate him any more than I do now. How dare he call our sweet little Kuon-chan that?" She hadn't even noticed what Lory had called her, she had been too distracted.

Lory chuckled and shook his head. "Kyoko-chan... He couldn't be more wrong."

Kuon and Kyoko looked at Lory confused.

He rolled his eyes and laid an interesting little document on the table in front of the couple. It was a marriage license and it had been dated toward the end of their act as the Heel Siblings.

"EEEHHH?!" Shrieked Kyoko.

"H-how...?" Kuon choked out.

Lory laughed maniacally. "If I waited for you two to get in gear. I would be attending the wedding from my grave. This..." He pointed to the document. "This was an insurance policy. I knew you two would do something that could possibly have the media all over you and any innocent little being that resulted from it. So, I took it into my own hands."

Kuon picked up the marriage license and showed it to Kyoko. "So, we've technically been married for over a year?.. Since last April? And you never felt that was something that we should know?"

Lory nodded his head. "I suppose you two would like to take a little time to absorb this. I'll just step out here." He told them nervously and quickly slipped out of the room. "You've had a rough couple of days." He commented as the door shut behind him.

Kuon groaned and flopped across the foot of her bed. "We've been married for 18 months... What happened to the honeymoon?"

Kyoko giggled. "I suppose that kinda happened when you were sick?"

He chuckled and crawled up to his wife. "Well, I suppose I'm just going to have to make up the rest. Don't you think?" He kissed her and lay his head in her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We really need to keep a closer eye on him."

Kyoko giggled. "And read everything he gives us to sign a little more carefully. I thought that was part of my contract last year. I signed it when my mother gave me my emancipation documents."

He laughed. "I thought that Nondisclosure Agreement looked a little strange at the end of the Heel Siblings." He shook his head. "Yes, we definitely need to pay closer attention."

Kyoko groaned. "Oh my god... I am so stupid." She fell back into her pillows.

He shook his head. "Well, if you are... So am I."

"No... Kuon, remember that special after-episode of BoxR, where it shows Natsu's and everyone's future?" She reminded him.

His eyes flew open and he sat up. "You mean the one that I guest starred as Natsu's groom?"

She nodded. "Do you ever remember them airing that strangely full wedding for the drama?"

He shook his head. "I can't say that I even remember them mentioning it."

She groaned again. "That means that everyone knew but us..."

His brow furrowed.

" _ **Everyone**_ Kuon..." She pointed out.

He rubbed his temples. "That means that Yashiro, Kotonami-san, Amamiya-san, the strangely familiar guests." His eyes lit up. "My parents and your mother were there!" He just realized.

She moaned. "The wedding reception was real... Even the photo-shoot... Todoh-san gave me away as Natsu's father. How did I not recognize them?"

"Had to be Ten-san." He lurched forward and pushed her deeper into the pillows, then started showering her with kisses. "Then that means you have been mine this whole time, Mrs. Hizuri..." A boyish grin crossed his lips and she blushed brightly.

"And I was a virgin when I got married." She said in a relieved voice.

He chuckled. "Mine..." He whispered in her ear and gently kissed her neck.

"K-Kuon, we're still at the hospital." She shivered.

He nibbled her ear. "I can wait." He murmured.

"Ahem..." A familiar male cleared his throat and Kuon quickly backed off of her.

"Dad?" The couple yelped in surprise.

Kuu chuckled and Juli squealed.

"Mom?" They noticed the second visitor as she wrapped her arms tightly around the couple.

Kuu was standing over by the bassinet cooing at his new grandson and Juli was by his side in a flash fussing with his blankets. "It's about time you two came around and gave us a grandchild." Kuu huffed and the pair blushed.

They had spent several hours visiting, being scolded for not telling the couple that they knew they were married and generally just enjoying their new grandchild. They would see more of each other on the next day. The younger Hizuri's would be going home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Hikaru Ishibashi was never really a vindictive person. He was quite mild-mannered in fact. He was also fully aware of Sho Fuwa's behavior around Kyoko-chan and as mild of a person as he was, he had an axe to grind with the ass. He was fully prepared in every way to put this arrogant singer in his place. All he would need to do is bait him with a subject to get him talking and the VK jerk would drown himself on live television. The producer and Fuwa's manager didn't need to know about the tape or, photos that Bridge Rock had waiting for such a deliciously vengeful moment. The moment they discovered that the producer had invited him back, the planning began. They did, after all attend Kyoko-chan's wedding and all three, along with all of LME were notified of the new addition to the LME family a couple of days ago in a fanfare of confetti, music, banners, streamers, balloons and all other manner of celebratory announcement flair.

"So Fuwa-san, your _**Prisoner**_ PV did so well when it was released the year before last. Did you plan on using the same actresses for the _**Redemption**_ PV?" He asked with faux innocence.

Sho snorted. "No... I think it would be bad for my image to use one of the actresses. Kyoko, I think you know of her."

"Oh yeah, she was the Angel turned bad, right? Why would it be bad for your image?" Hikaru asked taking a sip of water.

"She got pregnant by some foreigner without getting married. I don't want to give off that kind of image." He explained. "I want something a little more wholesome than that." His voice was filled with contempt and he silently congratulated himself when he heard the audience gasp and boo.

Shinichi waved to the camera guy. "I don't know. We attended her wedding April of last year. She's been married to Tsuruga-san for about a year and a half."

Sho sat up in surprise. "Bullshit!" He spat out. "Prove it!" His anger from the news was clearly showing.

The audience gasped at his reaction. The young women in the audience, that were mostly his fans, didn't know what to make of his behavior. Did he have some sort of obsession for the actress?

Yuusei leaned over and whispered to Hikaru. "Good thing you got this from Takarada-san."

Hikaru nodded. "Well Fuwa-san, glad you asked." He smirked and signaled for the lights to go down and up on the large screen behind them was the full wedding of Kyoko and Ren. Sho paled when he saw Saena sitting in the front row and her associate Todoh-san walking Kyoko down the aisle and giving her away as a father would. After the main part of the wedding, a collage of photos from the reception flashed by and Sho's jaw nearly dislocated as it dropped to the floor. They didn't need to know that the sound was dubbed over with the correct names after the filming. It was flawless.

"That bitch! She swore she'd never fall in love with anyone! She was supposed to keep hating me! She's mine! My parents gave her to me!" He ranted. "She can't be married to that two-bit hack, pin-headed, platform wearing, talentless actor!"

The crowd started booing him and he realized his predicament. He was on live television and most of these people had been his fans. Well, they _**were**_ his fans. Probably not anymore. Where was his manager? Why didn't she say something and stop him?

Unfortunately for Shoko, she had been preoccupied in the greenroom. Apparently a certain little chicken by the name of Bo had forgotten that she was there and locked it up tight. A certain little chicken that had so willingly taken over the part after BoxR for her esteemed senpai and favorite immortal butterfly.

Chiori felt a tap on the shoulder as she watched Sho Fuwa go down in flames on live television. "Amamiya-san? Has this young man always been this way towards Kyoko-chan?" The normally stern producer asked sheepishly.

Chiori took off her mascot head and nodded. "He pulled her on top of him and groped her breasts on the first episode. The whole thing is online if you're curious. I thought you were the producer during that time sir. Were you not here yet?" Chiori knew the truth and disliked this man intensely for his attitude toward Kyoko. She wanted to see him squirm.

He sighed. "I suppose I missed that part." His voice was filled with shame. "Excuse me." He left to find that particular tape in the archives. If it really was so, he had some apologizing to do and perhaps a compensation bonus to make up for mistreating Kyoko-chan. He felt perhaps a copy of the incident might need to find its way to the Presidents of Akatoki and LME after this too.

* * *

There were a lot of things going on the day of Sho Fuwa's meltdown. A little family was checking out of the hospital and getting into the limo that would be taking them home. A boss of a certain singer was making preparations to blacklist a manager and her charge at their next appointment, after seeing an Akatoki talent drag the company and himself through the mud, by slandering Japan's number one actor and his wife. An uncle was listening to a mother rant about her shameless son and his irresponsible, appalling behavior. And finally, two sets of grandparents and several friends were putting the finishing touches on a guest room that had been converted into a nursery and unpacking a certain young mother's belongings and settling everything in for her arrival at her new home at the request of the owner of the apartment.

* * *

Aki Shoko was livid when the producer of Kimagure Rock had finally found a janitor with the key to the greenroom and released her.

"You'll be hearing about this from your sponsors and Akatoki!" She hissed, not aware of anything that had happened while she was trapped in the greenroom.

Tano-san narrowed his eyes at her and sneered with contempt. "I am most certainly looking forward to that Shoko-san, after how your charge behaved on my show. How very unfortunate for you that it was a live show. It should prove to be interesting for you in the morning; however, you may want to make sure no one sees you and Fuwa-san leave the studio. It could be quite dangerous for you two after what he said about Tsuruga-san and his wife."

Shoko froze. "W-what happened?" She asked considerably more calm and very worried.

He tossed her a disc. "Out of courtesy. At least more than what I can say for Fuwa-san and his behavior towards Kyoko-chan. You may want to watch that as soon as possible, so you know what you're getting into." He smiled and walked away from the worried and confused manager. Now to go and write a very large bonus check for their best _**Bo The Chicken**_.

All Shoko could think of at the moment was, _Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-san are married_ and _what did Sho do?_

* * *

Aki Shoko paled as she watched the DVD the producer compiled from Sho's two appearances on Yappa Kimagure Rock, while her charge pouted and sulked like a spoiled child in the bedroom she shared with him. She watched as he groped Bo and made a comment about her appearance without knowing the wearer of the costume in the first segment and in the second she listened to him basically call a happily married woman, of what she ashamedly now knew to be 18 months, a shameless whore and her husband a hack actor. The first incident had been caught before airing, but the second? No such luck. Had it really been an accident that she had been locked in the greenroom? Was Sho's suspicion of Kyoko-chan being Bo on the money? If that were the case, then she suspected that he was in for a little more career damaging negative publicity, because Tsuruga-san and Kyoko had far more dedicated fans of all ages. Sho was only popular with young women between the ages of 12 and 20. Quite a narrow demographic in the scheme of things.

Shoko leaned back into the sofa and turned on the news. Something she knew she probably shouldn't have done. She often wondered if she had been a follower of the Marquis De Sade in another life. Perhaps she actually enjoyed the torture.

 _{"In other news... we would like to congratulate Ren Tsuruga and his wife of 18 months on the birth of their first child. LME released photos of the adorable little boy just this morning as they were leaving Tokyo General Hospital. He was born on Wednesday morning at 6am after Kyoko-san endured 5 hours of labor. Isn't he adorable Mikage-san? We are most certainly looking forward to what this little heart-breaker will bring us in the future."_

" _I agree Aimi-san. With the combined talent and looks of both his mother and father. I think we are certainly in for a treat if he decides to follow in his parent's footsteps."_

" _And in other news, Sho Fuwa had a few negative words to say about the new parents. Here's a clip of the live show, Yappa Kimagure Rock on channel 7."}_

Shoko winced as she watched Sho's outburst once again. She groaned and turned off the television.

"Shoko-san? D-did I really just do that?" He asked in a quiet voice, standing in the doorway.

Shoko sighed and nodded as she got up from the sofa to grab a beer from the refrigerator. "Unfortunately Sho, you did."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Aki Shoko sat in disbelief as the young man confessed what was on his mind and how he had planned to become the number one everything in Japan to gain Kyoko back. She shook her head. "Sho... I really hate to break this to you, but you're just a singer. Kyoko-san and Tsuruga-san are actors. Your target audience that you write music for are young women and little girls that want to throw themselves at you. An actor's target audience is everyone. If they wish to draw children in as fans, they do like Kyoko-san and become a character like Bo from Kimagure Rock. If they want the older generations they play a part like Tsuruga-san's Katsuki in Dark Moon or, Kyoko-san's Mio. They aren't restricted in what they can do or, who they can appeal to. If you had wanted that, you're in the wrong profession. I'm very sorry. It's just the way things are and now that they're a family... they'll appeal to people that have families like them."

He hung his head in his hands in despair. "What do I do? How do I fix this mess Shoko-san?"

She shook her head and sighed. "I'm not really sure. I think you should at least release a heartfelt, public apology for what you said. You are definitely going to need to speak to Akatoki-sama and probably Lory Takarada and then go from there. No matter what you say or, do at this point, Ren and Kyoko will come out on top. It really won't matter what they say. If they accept your apology, people will love them because they are being kind and accepting your apology. If they don't, people will understand, because you were a complete and utter bastard on that show. The things that you said about them were inexcusable and there are a lot of people out there now that see you as a really horrible person. I'm not sure how you can fix that. We'll just have to wait and see what Akatoki-sama says in the morning at your meeting and hope that you aren't blacklisted."

* * *

It was 3am that he felt the light dip in the bed, the soft rustle of sheets, heard quiet murmurs and the soft humming of his wife as she nursed their son. Kuon reached his arm across her lap and snuggled into her waist to take in her wonderful calming scent and listened to his son suckling. A smile crept across his lips and he gave her a light kiss on her waist then dozed back off into a calming sleep, something that he had only just started to enjoy recently.

Although both new parents had been awakened at least four times with diaper changes and feedings their first night home, they were completely rested and promptly at 7 am their day began. First it was a fresh diaper and nursing; showers and breakfast came next and finally the visitors of friends and family started trickling in with gifts for the baby and a variety of prepared foods to ease the duties of the young mother and father. Lory Takarada and Yukihito Yashiro would arrange the couple's schedules for time off. Kuon would get another week to spend with his little family and then it was back to work. Kyoko would have the next three months off for maternity leave. Saena and Susumu Todoh would introduce the young couple to their future nanny that had been extensively and thoroughly vetted and Kuu and Juli Hizuri announced that they would be remaining in Japan indefinitely. They had spent enough time away from their son and the new members of their family. Chiori Amamiya and Hikaru Ishibashi happily presented them with a video collage of the most recent broadcast of Kimagure Rock mixed with the reactions of the fans and entertainment news personalities and Kanae Kotonami presented Kyoko with a rather extensive album of the couple's wedding and pregnancy photos that Kyoko had no idea she had been keeping track of incognito.

By the end of the first week, their shared apartment was no longer the stiff, spartan décor that it once was. Photos of the wedding and recent photos of the little family and their friends decorated the walls and mantle of the fireplace. A wicker bassinet with wheels for mobility, was always by Kyoko's side, be it in the kitchen while cooking, in the living room reading or, in the bedroom when they slept.

* * *

As time went on, as time naturally does, a certain singer had eventually recovered, but never enough to make it back to the top of that list that was so completely important to him. His outburst and the subsequent discovery of his past behavior towards Kyoko was devastating to his career and ego. Akatoki agreed to keep him on if he made a grand public apology. His actions and words had also awarded him with lawsuits from the Todoh and Hizuri families of slander, nearly wiping out any savings that he may have accumulated from his earnings and taking half of all of his future earnings for the next two years. To top everything off, Lory Takarada filed restraining orders against him and the singer, Reino from Vie Ghoul, to keep them away from the little family under the penalty of being blacklisted if they ever spoke negatively or, approached them again.

Finally when little Kuon Hizuri Junior turned 1 year old, both sets of grandparents invited him to stay with them while his mother and father reluctantly took their 2 week honeymoon that they had never had, which would result in the conception of Sachiko Juliena Hizuri who favored her mother in almost every way, down to her intense love of all things fairy.

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
